Pretty Baby
by Destiny Lockheart
Summary: Seto/Isis songfic: Isis waiting for Seto to come... Please R&R Lolipops to those of you who do


**Pretty Baby**

The boring part: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, neither do I own the song Pretty Baby. Song lyrics are in quoted italics. Isis thoughts are in italics.

&-&-&-&

She paced back and forth in the small hotel room, wringing her hands behind her back. For what felt like the millionth time, she looked at the digital clock next to the bed. It was getting late and he still wasn't there. Maybe he wasn't coming. Maybe someone had been playing a cruel joke on her. 

She wasn't going to think like that. She had promised herself she wasn't going to cry no matter what happened that night and the only way to accomplish that feat would be to stay positive. Hard as that was to do. 

She finally gave up and sat down on the bed, deciding to pass the time by thinking of the short times they had shared together. 

_'You light me up and then I fall for you_

_You lay me down and then I call for you_

_Stumbling on reasons that are far and few_

_I'd let it all come down and then some for you.'_

Instinctively, her thoughts lead her back to their first meeting. She had gone to him, seeking help to stop her brother's madness. It was a long shot but her Tauk had showed her that it was the only chance she had. If she couldn't convince him then there was nothing left she could do and many more people would be killed. From what her sources had told her, Seto Kaiba was a total bastard who cared about nothing but himself. 

Imagine her surprise when he agreed to help her in his own twisted way. It was a seed of hope planted in her heart, a small one, but it was there and that made all the difference in the world. She was almost positive that it was that moment she fell for him.

She didn't know that he had fallen for her, in a way, at the same time. Later on, when he kissed her, she didn't know what to make of it. Her mind came up with a few reasons as to why she shouldn't be doing this. She quickly pushed them aside and gave him everything back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_'And I know things can't last forever_

_but there are lessons you'll never learn_

_oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt_

_so how's it you that makes me better'_

After that first night, it was a while before she saw him again, until he sent her a note to meet him in this very hotel room. She had been apprehensive at first. She had already come to the conclusion that they would never have a lasting relationship. 

It was an enigma to her. She wanted to love him, but on the other hand, she was afraid to love him. What happened if it was only a repeat of last time, with her being left cold and alone in the morning?

She had been left waiting for him to arrive then too. He must like to keep people waiting. She didn't know what to say or do when she saw him standing in the doorway. He was so handsome and he seemed so lost inside she couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again. But she still had her worries. Would their closeness bring Malik's wrath down on him? It was a distinct possibility, one she didn't like the prospects of.

He must have sensed her distress for he had some forward to envelope her in a tight hug. For several minutes, they stood like that, with her breathing in his sweet scent. It she went through with this, he would only leave again in the morning. Her heart ached; there would never be a happy ending for her in this situation. 

Wasn't it ironic that the thought of him was sometimes the only thing that kept her hanging on. It was the only thing that managed to get through the day. He had planted that seed of hope that she wouldn't always have to live in fear of her brother. He was going to change the course of the future. 

So, she went along with what he wanted for the second night, knowing what the results would be in the morning. Damn, she hated it when she was right.

_'Why can't you hold me and never let go?_

_when you touch me it is me that you own_

_oh that place you hold in my heart_

_would you break it apart again... oh pretty baby'_

Her thoughts lead her back to her present situation and she stood up angrily. Why should she put up with it this time? Deep down, she knew the answer to her question and she hated herself for it. She wanted to be held safe and warm in his arms forever. 

But was it really worth the torment? She didn't know anymore. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. She resumed her pacing, ashamed of the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. One made its way down her cheek to land on the floor as she wondered why he had to hold such a special place in her heart. 

The door opened slowly and she turned to face him, struggling to swallow her fears. He was just like she remembered him: tall, incredibly handsome, well built, and those cold unfeeling blue eyes.

He stood just inside the door, regarding her coolly while she studied him back. "Isis," he greeted her, with the lack of his usual confidence. 

That seemed strange to her, he was always in control. Not now. To her he seemed like a frightened puppy that had gotten in trouble and was now asking for forgiveness. He stood there, immobile as a statue, and she didn't know what to do. If she went to comfort him, she'd have to take the chance of having her heart broken again. 

She hesitantly moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. After a moment she felt him put his arms around her in response. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes and she buried her face in his shirt. She belonged to him now; she would give him what he wanted and in the morning he would be gone again. She would be left alone again, left alone with only his lingering scent on the pillow. 

"Isis," he whispered, kissing her on the top of her head and running his fingers through her hair. He wanted her, she could tell, and Seto Kaiba always got what he wanted. He tilted her head her head up and kissed her passionately, steering her gently in the direction of the bed. She responded in kind, one final stray tear coursing down the side of her face. Despite her fear that the night would end in heartbreak, she loved him too much to ever deny him anything. 

_'pretty baby, don't you leave me _

_I have been saving smiles for you_

_pretty baby, why can't you see_

_you're the one that I belong to you_

_I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm_

_For you're the sun that breaks the storm_

_I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound_

_as long as you keep coming 'round.'_

She woke when the sun rose the next morning, surprised to find his arm still wrapped loosely around her waist. He must be slacking and would be getting up and leaving soon. The tears that had been threatening to come finally did, and she didn't bother to try to stop them. She sobbed silently into her pillow, pulling away from him. Why should she torture herself even more by staying close to him?

She felt him stirring behind her and stifled a sob. All she was needed was for him to see her in this state. He would be sure to never come back again. He moved closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, and kissed the back of her neck. 

Why did he have to torment her like this? Couldn't he just leave already and get it over with? She choked back a sob as he tenderly kissed the back of her neck again, his lips lingering on her skin. He rolled her over so that she was facing him and she could have kicked him. She wanted him to leave and get it over with. "What's wrong with you?"

She bit her bottom lip; as if he didn't know. It was time for her to be honest, with him and with herself. "Just leave already and get it over with," she heard herself saying. That wasn't what she had wanted to say at all. 

He pulled away from her, a hurt expression on his face. That was when she finally understood. He was just as confused as she was. He belonged to her the same way she belonged to him without knowing why. And he needed her, just as much as she needed him, which was what he despised the most. He wasn't used to needing anyone or anything. "If you want me to go, I'll go," he said, starting to get out of bed. 

Realizing her mistake, she quickly grabbed his arm. "Seto, wait! I didn't mean it like that." He gave her a dubious look but sat back down on the edge of the bed. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I thought maybe you had somewhere you had to go." 

He smiled and kissed her one the forehead. "Not anymore," he whispered softly. She smiled, the first genuine smile she had expressed in a long time. "You know, I don't think I've even seen you smile before. You look so beautiful." 

She blushed as he pulled her closer to him and laid back down on the bed. Things could only get better now. He was going to stop Malik, and she could sleep safely, knowing he was there. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked concerned. 

She pulled herself closer to him in response, wrapping her arms around him. _I'll be fine, as long as you stay around._

~Review if you liked please.


End file.
